Taong-Lobo
Taong-Lobos are "higher beings" who possess such wider capacity than humans do. They are one of the very first species to ever roam and inhabit the earth. Chosen to stay in the Philippines for good, this group has been protecting mortals from threats their nemeses bring since then and vise versa. History When a group of blood-drinking creatures arrived on the Philippine shores and secretly took over the lands for awhile in the year 1572, another group of shapeshifting creatures came into the scene whom later prevented the malevolent Bampiras from feeding on humans. A group of creatures blessed with enough power to rival the opposing kind. A group of creatures who which draws power from the moon. A group of two-formed creatures. The mighty Taong-Lobos! They together sent these vampires to death. Those who have managed to escape or survived the fang-to-fang war were forced to keep themselves hidden in the dark and have their presence unfelt. Decades of peace and harmony are what followed. Each kind has dealt with a crisis of their own and started to forget the tragic memories. But little did everybody know, that the Bampiras intentionally hid to grow their nearly wiped out population and are keeping a secret prophecy foretelling an imminent war to be led by both equally powerful chosen ones from the two race. This epic battle shall decide whose blood rules. The werewolves nevertheless grew unaware of this prognostication until Lia and Miriam found a seer named Jethro who later told them about it. After discovering Lia, whom they treated as a trash all her life, is the Itinakdang Lobo, they just doubted the seer's words until Lia herself proved them wrong. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting ' Most werewolves are granted the ability to shapeshift on the first full moon following their 21st birthday; but there are some instances, however, that they do not shift at the right time or they do not shift at all. These people are labeled as Nilaktawan (lit. Skipped.) '''Speed and Agility ' Given that they run faster than any other four-legged animals, Taong-Lobos can certainly outrun a sports car or dodge a bullet shot their way. Lyka even got to capture a bullet with her bare hands. 'Superhuman Strength ' A normal wolf can defeat a bodybuilder/weightlifter with light efforts. If he or she is above the average or trained, there is a variety of things they can do. Like stopping a twelve-wheeler truck from moving, pushing someone away, breaking quality chains, etcetera. '''Enhanced Hearing They are to hear sounds from afar or listen to other people's conversation even if they're whispering. Not even a concrete wall is strong enough to stop their enhanced sense of hearing. Sight ' Since Lobos are naturally nocturnal beings, they can see well in the dark. A very few can magnify their vision, for example, Lyka and her daughter Lia. Due to these two's roots, they have acquired better set of skills than commoners. '''Nosing ' They can be compared to bomb-sniffing dogs. They can track down anything or anyone by just smelling the thing they touched last. 'Accelerated Healing ' Werewolves' bodies are composed differently from humans' and this means they have extraordinary healing properties. Their advanced metabolism and nursing also help them to be shaped and live longer. '''Turning Fingernails into Claws Because this race is half-animal, they have this prowess to elongate and turn their nails into long sharp black claws. These are usually the weapons they use when in human form as it brings poison to Bampiras and could kill them in an instant. Changing of Eyecolor ''' Changing their eye color from one to another is common for their kind. Usually yellow is the sub-color of their eyes but in the first installment, white wolves have reddish-orange eyes and black ones have white or sometimes just plain black. '''Weaknesses Silver ' Werewolves normally wear gold and other precious metals as accessories but they never will use silver as one because it puts a temporary pause to their aptitude. The compound too leaves burn marks on their integuments. Hence, to cage criminals, the prison cells they use are made of pure silver. '''Fire/Flame ' People of this race are proud of how good their body is shaped—thanks to the advanced metabolism that they have and extraordinary healing properties—but like everything else, it is limited. Not a single Lobo was shown to heal fast after being wounded by fire. Not even Lyka nor Lia. So, as much as possible, they distance themselves from hot or flammable objects. '''Lunar Eclipse Another weakness the Taong-Lobos have is their dependence on the moon. In its full form, they are at their strongest; their powers and abilities are greatly enhanced, making them as invincible as ever. But due to the moon's absence during a lunar eclipse, they are at their most vulnerable. Even weaker than humans. Known Taong-Lobos # LYKA RAYMUNDO-ORTEGA # LIA ORTEGA-RODRIGUEZ # MIRIAM VILLAMOR # LUCILLE ZARAGOSA # CLARISSE ZARAGOSA # JESSICA ARCEO # TABITHA MATUTE # ELEONORA BLANCAFLOR (LADY ELLE, IN LOBO) # NESSA BLANCAFLOR-RAYMUNDO (IN LOBO) # WAYANG CLARISSE (DIONNE MONSANTO, IN LOBO) # YLVANA ZARAGOSA (IN LOBO) # WAYANG ROSARIO # WAYANG MALOU # WAYANG MINERVA (IN LOBO) # WAYANG CORAZON (IN LOBO) ''' # '''LILY (IN LOBO) # ALEC ARAGON (REMUS, IN LOBO) # ABRAHAM VILLAMOR # VERGARA # ANTON RIVERO (IN LOBO) # ALBERTO DELA RAMA (GENERAL SILVA, IN LOBO) # RODOLFO ALMARIO (IN LOBO) # RAUL ALMARIO (IN LOBO) # WAYANG FELIX (IN LOBO) # WAYANG SAMUEL (IN LOBO) # WAYANG LEO # LUCAS TEODORO (NILAKTAWAN) # JULIO # ALFREDO ZARAGOSA Trivia * They used dogs as wolves in the first season. * If they are to forcibly transform when the moon turns full in the first season, in Imortal, they are not. They have complete control over their shapeshifting. * Male werewolves are sort of underrepresented. * Instead of hurting when the moon turned red, they just lose their powers. Unlike in Lobo. * The timeline was adjusted. * There are more Taong-Lobos introduced in the series than there are Bampiras.